


Troublesome

by Bluebells-and-Bagels (BloodLily16)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Sub!Starscream, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, dom!skyfire, i hope these are the right tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/Bluebells-and-Bagels
Summary: Skyfire and Starscream spend quality time together after years apart.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Troublesome

“Stop teasing me, dammit!” Starscream huffed, pushing at Skyfire’s head with his pede.

Skyfire looked up at him, trying to look unamused. Like always, he didn’t succeed. 

“Oh really?” He smiled unassumingly and squeezed, earning a full body shiver and a whine from Starscream. 

Skyfire leaned in and pressed a kiss to the bottom of Starscream’s throat, chuckling softly as he worked his fist up and down on Starscream’s spike, rubbing slow and hard along the base, where the transfluid channel was. Starscream had already overloaded without permission like the cocky mech he was, and Skyfire had pressed against the channel until Starscream had finished swearing through his dry overload. After all this time, it seemed like Starscream had forgotten how to show restraint. 

“Fragger,” whined Starscream, breathing heavily. Skyfire stopped his hand, and raised an eyebrow at Starscream.

“Language,” he said, threatening to withdraw his fingers. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” whispered Starscream. “You’re too soft to actually—!” 

Skyfire withdrew his hand and spanked Starscream, leaning stinging plating behind. True to his name, Starscream  _ shrieked _ , optics watering at the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“There you go, running your mouth off again,” said Skyfire. 

“Insipid!” gasped Starscream. “Pathetic, mewling Autob—!”

Skyfire spanked him again. Starscream’s back arched, and he hissed out a groan. 

“Be nice,” said Skyfire. “Or I’m going to have you put that mouth of your to some better use.” 

“Is that promise or a threat?” crooned Starscream. 

“It really depends on you, doesn’t it?” Skyfire narrowed his optics. 

Starscream let a telling grin creep across his face. Skyfire remained silent. 

“Well?” Skyfire was practically daring him to do it. Starscream pretended to think for a moment, but then he let a coy smirk slide onto his face.

“Weakling,” he said. 

Skyfire sighed. “How troublesome.” 

Skyfire kept a hand pressed against the back of Starscream’s head, holding him firmly in place as Starscream ate him out, grumbling and groaning as he slurped noisily. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” said Skyfire. Starscream didn’t even look up, but he started to make louder noises. Skyfire silently reached over with his free hand, picked up a wing clip, and put it on the tip of Starscream’s wing. Starscream yelped into his valve, sending out a wave of vibration that had Skyfire gnawing on his lip and pushing Starscream farther in. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what to do with you.” Skyfire kept his voice even. “I think you’re even worse than when we first started seeing each other.”

Starscream stuck out his tongue in what felt more like a teasing gesture than an attempt to pleasure Skyfire. 

“You’re such an aft,” said Skyfire, loosening his grip to make sure Starscream was okay.

“You love it,” said Starscream, pulling back and looking up at him. Lubricant was decorating his face and dripping down his chin and yeah, you know what, he probably had a point. 

“I don’t love it when you act out like this,” said Skyfire. “Do you have to be so antagonistic?”

“Give me a reason to stop, then!” 

“Hm.” Skyfire nudged him back, and Starscream resumed eating him out. “Well, maybe a week of denial would put you back on the straight and narrow.”

Starscream shrieked with indignation. 

“I remember how much you warmed up to it back at the Academy,” crooned Skyfire. “What was it, two weeks before you curled up in me in bed, whining and begging for some relief?”

Starscream whimpered, and Skyfire smiled. 

“I really liked the noises you made as I showed you exactly what you’d been missing out on,” said Skyfire. “Touching you. Tasting you. Stroking and pinching your wings as I rode you to overload? I think it’s funny how accurate your name is. You’re such a pretty little  _ screamer _ .” 

Starscream was desperately licking and sucking away now, and his legs were obviously shaking. Skyfire used his legs to hold Starscream in place, and then leaned over and started petting his aft. 

“Just like that,” breathed Skyfire. “Oh, keep going, and maybe I won’t have to punish you.”

“Sadist,” grumbled Starscream. 

“Are you complaining, Starscream?” Skyfire squeezed his legs. “As if I don’t know how much you like to be shoved down and fragged like the little piece of shareware you are. You’re so hungry for punishment, aren’t you? I bet you mouth off to Megatron hoping he’ll pin you down and rail you until your voicebox breaks from screaming.” Skyfire let his fingers trail down to the pristine white planes of Starscream’s wing, and the purple logo painted in the middle of it. “I bet Megatron would leave you marked with dents and scratches in your paint, so everyone knows what you did.” Skyfire rubbed his fingers against the emblem, making sure Starscream could tell what he was about to do. 

Starscream froze. Skyfire started to remove his hands, but as he did Starscream twitched, and dove back into Skyfire with a frenzy, shoving his wings into Skyfire’s waiting hands. 

“Oh.” Skyfire rubbed Starscream’s wings and smiled softly as Starscream whimpered at the touch. “Oh, how nice. You’re still well-trained, aren’t you, pet?” He punctuated the sentence by clawing at Starscream’s wings, scratching silver streaks into the paint, right through the Deceptibrand.

Starscream screeched into Skyfire, quaking like he was at he verge of an overload. 

“Get me to the edge and I’ll let you overload inside me,” breathed Skyfire. 

Starscream immediately started suckling on Skyfire’s valve labia and nodes, whining as Skyfire smoothed over the scratches on his wings. 

“Good mech,” Skyfire murmured as Starscream lapped up his lips, gently suckling on them and building up before he kissed Skyfire’s node, and rolled it in his teeth before giving it soothing licks and starting back from the bottom. Starscream was really good at this, when he wasn’t focused on goading Skyfire. 

“That’s good,” said Skyfire. “Stop.”

Starscream stopped and looked up.

“I didn’t say you could look up, yet.” Skyfire huffed. “Come on. Over me and in me, before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir.” Starscream managed to sound more excited than mocking as he climbed up and sprawled over Skyfire, lining their arrays up before sliding in with a smooth movement. Skyfire hissed, squeezing around Starscream.

“Need me to--?”

“It’s fine.” Skyfire held up a hand. “It’s been a while since I used more than fingers.”

Starscream gave him a searching look.

“Do I really need to order you to start thrusting?” asked Skyfire, narrowing his eyes. “Get me to overload, and then you can have yours.”

Starscream brightened and started thrusting into Skyfire, reaching a hand down in between them to play at Skyfire’s node. Skyfire groaned, arching his back and pushing into the thrusts.

“Good…,” he panted. “Good, good… j-just a little… little more….”

Starscream drew out almost fully, adjusted his angle, and then pushed back in, angling himself against Skyfire’s G-spot in one fluid, hard move while he pinched and squeezed Skyfire’s node. 

Skyfire came with a shout as the knot of tension inside him snapped, only aided by Starscream’s high-pitched shrieking as he overloaded inside of Skyfire, spurting waves and waves of hot cum inside, both from this overload and the previous half-overload he’d had. 

When Skyfire came down, he pulled Starscream close to him and held him through as he finished. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Oh, frag me.” Starscream sounded hoarse. “Good. Really good. Frag. Slag. Damn. Oh.”

“Let me see your wings.” Skyfire sat up, an aftershock clenching him around Starscream and his mess. 

“They’re fine,” grumbled Starscream.

Skyfire still took them in hand, gently inspecting the scratches. They were all shallow, just enough to peel paint but not enough to gouge the plating… except for a couple that were flushed with energon. Skyfire frowned. 

“That felt good,” said Starscream. “And it’s nothing repair gel won’t fix. Stop fretting and cuddle me before you ruin my afterglow.”

“I don’t like it when you get hurt,” said Skyfire. 

“Fortunately, I do.” Starscream tugged at his hand and put a tube of nanite gel in it. “Here.”

Skyfire slowly squeezed the gel out and massaged it into the gouges, smearing it on thick.

Starscream hummed pleasantly at the sensation.

“How did I do?” asked Skyfire. “Was the talking okay?”

“I was gravely insulted by you implying I wanted Megatron to frag me, so really, you did great.”

“I must’ve done something right if you’re blissed out enough to compliment me like that.”

“Pshaw.” Starscream nuzzled his face into Skyfire’s chest. “You got rusty with the Autobots. Soft, too.”

“You don’t mind soft.”

“I don’t mind it when  _ you _ do soft,” said Starscream. “But  _ Autobot _ soft is a different story.”

“Ha!” said Skyfire. “If you think that the Autobots are soft, you should try listening to accounts of what Optimus gets up to with his partners.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Let’s just say that the Twins bit off more than they bargained for when they propositioned Optimus.”

“If you’re going to tell me about what the Prime does with a pair of speedster twins, I will dump you.”

Skyfire laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the jab, sorry.


End file.
